Oil field tubular goods are often supplied in end-threaded sections. The threads are formed in a single-pass threading operation that takes only a few seconds once cutting commences. Because of the extreme pressures involved in such an operation, vibration or chatter can set up between the pipe and the cutting tool which can destroy the integrity of the thread, resulting in the pipe having to be cut off to a non-standard length and a new thread formed. The problem is worse in thin-walled tubulars. Losses include increased scrap, down time, factory seconds, broken tools and reduced throughput in attempts to avoid the foregoing.
A device and technique for reducing losses incurred on account of tool chatter would be desirable.